My Sweetheart, My Angel
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: COMPLETE:she hates him and he isn't too found of her but when a twisted game of spin the bottle puts them together, will love blossom. and if it does who is the crazy stalker trying to break them apart and to what lengths will he go to to get his ANGEL.LI
1. Spin The Bottle

**Hey guys. plz read and review. i really hope u like this one!**

**Chapter 1**

"This is the game, the two people the bottle lands on have to date on screen and off screen until the bottle lands on them in one of the next games or until we say. Got it?" Stacy explained.

She looked around and saw Chris Jericho grin, Christian nod, Randy Orton smirked, Trish Stratus said yes and Lita frowned.

"Do we have to?" Lita moaned.

"Me and Chris did for over two months!" Stacy smiled.

"So your dating him!" Lita exclaimed.

"Scared Lita?" Randy said.

"No…Shut up! Fine I'm in!"

Stacy spun the glass coke bottle, hoping her plan would work…slowly the bottle began to slow. It stopped.

"Oh no!" Lita's voice was heard.

"Great!" he said sarcastically.

"Ok. So we have Lita and Randy, romance for as long as the bottle wants!" Stacy announced.

"I'm out of here!" Lita muttered as she got up.

"Ok, wait. Here's your room key," Stacy got up as well.

"Thanks. Wait whom am I rooming with?" Lita asked suspiciously. She knew her blonde friend was up to no good.

"Let's see. Chris and me and obviously Trish and Christian so that leaves…" Stacy began.

"That leaves Randy," Trish smirked.

"I hate this!" Lita screamed.

"It's not a dream for me either!" Randy added. _Why Lita, why not someone else? Anyone would be better. They were enemies!_

"Randy you can go as well. Everyone can leave now," Chris Jericho added innocently.

"No problem," Christian replied leading Trish out of the room.

Lita and Randy quietly left the room and went into the elevators and got off on the fourth floor. Their room was 419. As they opened the door, they groaned. A double bed.

"Stacy planned it all out," Lita said out loud.

"What?" Randy asked looking confused.

"It can't be a coincidence that this room has one bed and tonight I bet she planned the bottle trick because she didn't invite all the others."_ God, he was so dumb. Why Randy? _

"Guess I'll sleep on the floor," Randy sighed.

_Was he being nice to her? He was being a…gentleman. _"No. I mean we can share I guess, not like anything's gonna happen is it?"

"Are you sure because I don't mind?"_ she wasn't a total bitch then. _

"As long as I get the side by the window it'll be ok." Lita smiled.

He smiled at her, not knowing how else to react. Tonight she was all grouchy and bitchy but know she had calmed down, well a little anyway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You understand tonight's match?" Eric Bishoff asked.

"Yes," Randy and Lita chorused.

Tonight's match, Lita and Randy had to face Lita's on screen and off screen enemy Torrie Wilson and her lover Tyson Tonko, in a mixed tag match.

They went out to Randy's entrance music and the match began with the diva's starting a stare down. Torrie ran for Lita and tried to take her down but Lita was too fast for her, she moved and got Torrie in a suplex. Torrie was down and was trying to tag in Tyson. _Fine I'll tag in Orton._

Randy and Tyson were so fast half their moves were unrecognisable but when Tyson knocked the referee down and tagged in Lita, things got crazy. First Tyson Tonko hit Orton with a chair outside the ring, distracted Lita turned around as Torrie pulled Lita's hair and knocked her down. Tyson Tonko arrived back in the ring with a chair in his hand. He handed it to Torrie and grabbed Lita.

A huge suplex, which hurt Lita's back really badly. She let out a moan.

"It's over _Miss Extreme_" Torrie mimicked into a microphone. She clapped and cheered as Tonko raised a chair and hit Lita. She was knocked out but he wasn't planning to stop. He raised it again but the chair disappeared from his hand. Tonko turned around. RKO!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night Lita lay on her side of the bed as Randy switched off the light. Her head was pounding as she began to cry softly.

""Lita…"Randy whispered.

"I'm ok, don't worry," Lita croaked.

"Your not talk to me."

"W…why did he have to hit me, with a chair. The next aim was to my neck. If that had happened…"

"It didn't. Lita I'll make him pay," Randy whispered as he pulled her towards him.


	2. Closer

**Hiya. this is chapter two. hope you like it. read and review.**

crazy chick

xxxx

**Chapter 2**

Her eyes slowly opened. She took a deep breathe and realised her head was on Randy's chest. He had one arm under her neck and the other around her waist. She remembered last night. She had cried for hours and he held her, listened to her, gave her comfort. _How can someone I detest be so…lovely…caring toward me?_

She sighed as she moved slowly and crept into the bathroom. Her head and back was not as bad as last night. The paramedics said nothing was wrong after the match. It was just sore.

She heard a groan from the room as she got out of the shower. He was awake. She put on her green combats and black tank top and wrapped her hair in the towel.

"Morning," Lita greeted.

"Hmm," he replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"Not a morning person, I see."

"Shower," he muttered.

He made his way to the bathroom as Lita heard the water run. They had no plans today, she wanted to take it easy. _He probably wants to go clubbing. Typical. _

"Now it's morning," he grinned from the bathroom doorway. His hair was wet. He had dark black jeans and a sleeveless black top on.

"Can't be civil until your morning shower?" she asked.

"Yep. I need cold water on me then I'm awake. You all right? How's your head and back?"

"Better…um thanks. You know for last night," she whispered.

"Anytime. You hungry?"

"Yea I am actually."

"Let's go get breakfast or we can order room service, if you don't feel up to it."

"No I'm ok. Let's go downstairs." _Did he offer to stay if she didn't feel up to it? _

"Let's go then," he opened the door for her. _She looked good this morning._

In the breakfast room, only John Cena and Rey Mysterio sat eating. Lita and Randy went over to join them.

"Hey guys," John Cena smirked.

"Hi," Lita smiled.

"So…how's the _relationship_ going?" Rey Mysterio asked.

"We're definitely soul mates," Randy grinned. "Innit Lita?"

"Yeah defiantly," she giggled.

"If there was something, we'd tell you," Randy finished.

"I'm getting toast," Lita announced and slowly got up and grabbed her head as she felt dizzy.

"Do you know what. You sit with these idiots, I'll get you breakfast," Randy got up.

She sat back down. A drink. That's what she wanted. Randy returned with a plate full of two-buttered toast and a glass of water.

"Drink the water. Do you want anything else?" Randy asked.

"No I'm ok. Thank you Randy…" she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, they decided to go back to their room.

"What'd you want to do?" Lita asked.

"Whatever you want," Randy replied.

"You can go out you know. I turned John down but you can go," Lita said.

"I'd rather spend the day with you." He smiled. _God, she was gorgeous._

"Ok." _He was sweet, nothing like the player the media made him out to be. He was hot. What if I move nearer…_

She moved closer as he moved in toward her. They were a few centimetres apart. She could feel his breath and his aftershave was amazing. To him her perfume was dazzling. He wanted her more then anything…


	3. Finally together

**Hope u uys like this chapter. in this chapter the story finally gets going! read and reveiw!**

Crazychick

xxx

**Chapter 3**

_Knock knock._

_Shit!_ "Coming," Lita yelled. _So close yet so apart._

She ran to the door to see Trish standing in the doorway.

"Hey girl. I just wanted to check if your okay?" Trish pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine Trish," Lita replied.

"So what you doing today?" Trish asked.

"We were planning to stay in here and rent films or something," Lita answered.

"Oh…ok. I better go then," Trish grinned.

She left quickly.

"SO you want to rent films. Cool. I'll pick some up," Randy said.

That day and during the evening, they watched various films starting from Love Actually to The Ring 2. They laughed and giggled and screamed until they fell asleep on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT WEEK IN, A DIFFERENT CITY, A NEW HOTEL .

"RAW tonight," Lita sighed.

"You have the night off, lucky for some," Randy Orton smiled.

"I guess. I want to come. I'm better now."

"Rest okay and you can come out after to the club. Deal?"

"Ok Randy. Bye," she said as he left.

Randy left the room and made his way to the arena. He never told Lita that he was allowed a night off. He was going for one reason only. _Tonko was going to pray for what he did. He had promised Lita. Lita. _His mind wondered off._ Beautiful Lita…he had been so close to touching her lips but thanks to Trish he didn't get too. I love her more then I've ever loved anyone, let a lone a woman. _

In the Ring…

Tonko had Hurricane ready for god knows what move, even the commentators were confused. Torrie was jumping up and down and clapping. Neither of them saw him. He had a chair in his hand and a chain in the other. He came running into the ring and smacked the chair onto the back of his large head. **WHACK! **

Tonko was down and Torrie was crying. He smacked Tonko again and again until his head busted open. He dropped the chair and hit the chain on the front of his head.

"That's for Lita!" Randy Orton spat.

Torrie couldn't take it. He wouldn't hit her. She jumped into the ring and chucked the chain away. He held her by the hair and spoke once more, "I don't hit women. I'm not like your lover boy."

Just then, Lita's entrance began as she ran to the ring. She took her down by a hurricana off the top rope and was beating her face until Torrie managed to roll out of the ring.

"Thanks Randy," Lita muttered as they left the ring together.

They stood at the back and he asked her, "Why you here?"

"Don't you want me here," she said innocently.

"It's not that but…"

"I'm fine Randy. We have to get ready for the club. I'm letting Stacy decide my outfit."

"Good luck with her," he laughed.

They laughed as they drove back to the hotel. _I'm Lita. Miss extreme, how can I like…love Randy?_

"Come on Lita put it on!" Stacy yelled impatiently.

Lita moaned as she put on the short denim black skirt and tight and extremely short aqua blue halter neck. She wore the blue sandals and left her hair out.

Stacy complained, as they were late to meet the guys. The first thing Lita noticed was randy wearing black trousers and a lovely turquoise green silk shirt.

"Wow," Chris Jericho said to Stacy.

They had decided to walk to the club, as it was sonly a few blocks away.

Stacy and Chris Jericho walked in front as Trish and Christian walked in the middle, leaving Randy and Lita at the back.

"You look amazing," Randy drooled.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Lita blushed.

"You look cute…when you blush."

"Thanks," she said going redder then her hair.

He slipped his arm around her waist and she didn't mind. She felt safe with him, like she's never felt before not even with Matt.

They reached the club as the others went to get drinks.

"I want to dance," Lita said.

Randy didn't say anything but led the way to the dance floor. They danced for hours as Stacy handed them refills on their drinks. They weren't drunk but giggly by 2 am. They laughed on the way back to the hotel.

In their room…

"That was sooooooooo much fun," Lita laughed.

"I know! Your amazing," he whispered.

He gently rubbed her check with the back of his hand. He put his other hand around his waist. He pulled her closer. She put her arms around her neck. He leaned in and she finally felt his lips. He kissed her passionately and led her towards the bed and slowly undressed her as she pulled off his clothes. They made love for hours. Neither of them had ever felt like this.

"I love you sweetheart," Randy whispered.

"I love you too," Lita replied before cuddling him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**He could see her and him. They were together, making love. It disgusted him. Randy Orton of all people. It made him sick. She was his not hers. He was going to let her know he was around. He couldn't watch them. He will get her to be his if it's the last thing he does….**_


	4. Roses are Red

**Chapter 4**

"Bischoff wants to see me, probably because of what I did," Randy sighed. "I'll see you later sweetheart."

"He kissed her passionately. He loved the ways she made him feel. _Lita…She's amazing._

"Don't be too long…" she said flirtatiously.

Last night was the best night of her life. No one made her as happy as he did. Never had she got into a relationship that quickly.

She whistled as she took her shower. _Was there a knock on the door?_

She grabbed her towel and popped her head round the door. No one. She looked down. Sitting in front of her was a single red rose and a card. She picked up both items and returned to the bed. The card was just a red card bended in half. _Familiar._

She read it:

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**I am crazy about you.**_

_**Last night you hurt me**_

_**You are not free**_

_**You still belong to me**_

_**Loyal Fan xxx**_

_Oh my god! He's back. He's back in my life! How did he know about last night?_

Her palms were sweating as she dialled a number on her phone.

"Trish…Please come my room now…"

A few seconds later Trish entered Lita's room.

"What's wrong hun?" Trish asked.

All Lita could do was pass Trish the note. Trish read it as tears fell down Lita's cheeks.

"Lita…oh my god…come here…" Trish cuddled the redhead as she cried.

"What am I gonna do Trish?"

"I'll call the police and…"

"The police? Like last time? They can't do anything!"

"Well then we're going to have to think of something. Can I ask you something?"

Lita nodded.

"He wrote 'last night you hurt me'. What happened?"

"Me and…Randy. We finally got together. EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT! WHY…why has he come back?" Lita screamed.

"Because he's a psycho. This time we're going to catch him. He hurt you last time, I will never let him do that again," Trish cried.

"Trish…please you can not tell anyone about what happened, only you know," Lita begged.

"I would never break that promise. You're my best friend and your like my sister. I would never but…"

"But?"

"You need to tell Randy."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't. It's … hard."

"You love him or…"

"Afcourse I love him. I've liked him for ages and only you knew that!"

"Then tell him or…"

The door opened as a calm Randy entered with a smirking John Cena.

"Hi girls!" John grinned.

"Something wrong," Randy asked as he noticed the tears of Lita.

"Come on John, we're out of here," Trish wiped away her tears and grabbed John.

"Lita…" Randy began.

"Randy I need to talk to you about my past…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Hey guys I hope you like this lease read and review. Thanks for those who have!


	5. Red Hair, Red Blood

**Chapter 5**

"Randy…" Lita began.

"What is it Ames?" Randy replied

"Don't call me Ames, I prefer Lita."

"Sorry babe." Randy looked apologetic.

He waited for her to speak but the words wouldn't come. All she did was cry. Huge teardrops ran down her cheek. He cuddled her and kissed her.

Just being with him made her feel safe. _I want to tell him._

"Randy…my past…" she cried.

"Lita, you don't need to tell me if you can't."

"I want to, but I want you to read his letters. It…it'll be easier."

"Who's letters?"

"A loyal fan." Lita sighed and handed him four different letters. He picked the first one up:

**You many not know me**

**I know you**

**I love you**

**I wanted you to know**

**I'm going to be around for a long time.**

**Loyal Fan**

The second one:

**You looked radiant tonight**

**I wish I was with you**

**Sadly, I was out of town**

**I saw Matt was with you on-screen**

**There better be nothing off-screen**

**Or else………**

**Loyal fan**

The third one read

**Gave Matt an ass kicking.**

**You saw the blood.**

**It's all your fault.**

**Loyal fan**

The fourth one read

**About time you and Matt are over.**

**You'll soon meet me.**

**Loyal fan **

"D…did…you meet him?" Randy asked.

She nodded as she cried more tears.

"He beat…Matt…blood…he dump…There's……m…more" she cried.

She cried as her face went red. Her eyes were swelling and her makeup was smudging. She looked a mess but Randy still cuddled her. she didn't want to talk more but she knew she had to.

_CRASH!_

Lita screamed as Randy pushed her out of the way. There was glass shattered around the whole room, wind blew in.

Someone had thrown something through the window. Lita was crying heavily as she looked at the bed. On the bed, was a red brick and attached to it was red hair draped in blood. Randy picked up the little note and passed it to Lita after he read it.

**I kept your blood and a bit of your hair.**

**If you and him get closer**

**It will be his hair and blood I'll be delivering.**

**I LOVE YOU ANGEL**

**Loyal Fan**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT I HAD TO KEEP IT SHORT WITHOUT GIVING AWAY EVERYTHING. THERE'S A LOT MORE!

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS TO IMPROVE THE STORY LET ME KNOW!

CRAZYCHICK

XXXX


	6. the truth or so she thinks

**Thanks for the reviews. please read and review this one as well! thanks guys!**

**crazy chick**

**xxx**

Chapter Six

A few hours later, Randy was talking to the police and Lita was in Trish's room crying.

"Did you tell him?" Trish asked

"No," Lita cried. "_It _came before I could."

"Lita, your gonna have to tell him soon."

"No."

"What?"

"You know hat he's capable of! I can't tell him!" Lita screamed.

"Don't you love him?"

"I do and that's why I can't tell him. I told him about Matt but not Andrew…" Lita trailed off.

Trish hugged her best friend. She knew what Lita wanted to do. She wanted to end it.

XXXXXXX

Randy entered Trish's room and thankfully, Lita was alone.

"Trish told me." Randy announced.

"Told you what?" Lita asked scared for the hundredth time in that night.

"You don't wanna tell me and you want to end this!" he replied calmly.

Lita nodded as tears fell down her cheek.

"I love you. You can't coward out of this!"

For ages they argued.

"Do you honestly love me?" Lita asked as the clock struck midnight.

"Yes I do. I have never felt this way about anyone. I love you more then life itself. The best day of my life wasn't when I won the championship; it was when you came into my life. You're the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I'm still breathing," Randy replied.

She walked over and slowly kissed him. She wanted to be with him…forever. It was know or never.

"Andrew, my first boyfriend when I first came here. I liked him and he loved me. We were happy and that's when the letters first arrived," she began.

Randy cuddled her as tears fell down her cheek. They sat on the edge of Trish's bed.

"One day he went too far. We…we…got a call…his m…mum…murdered," Lita cried.

"Lita you don't…" Randy began.

"I need to….his mum…and………his sister."

Flashback to many years back

Andrew lay with her on his bed. His long blonde hair was glistening as his green eyes sparkled.

The phone began to ring.

"Andy get that," Lita yawned lazily.

Andy answered the phone. He gave small answers as his face went pale. He got up off his bed and pushed Lita off him.

"Mum…Beth murdered," he whispered.

Lita didn't speak. She was shocked. She went over to him but he harshly pushed her away.

"Police…found a note. _A loyal fan!_ And a single red rose!" Andy screamed.

"I'm sorry," Lita whispered.

"Sorry! My family is dead and it's your fault. O shouldn't have started this relationship. I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

End of flashback.

"I never did see him again. No one has. No one knows where he went and…" Lita yawned.

"It's okay Lita. Come on. We'll go to our room and talk more in the morning." Randy suggested.

The next morning Lita woke up with a small smile. it felt good to talk about it. There was more but they had time to talk another time.

"Randy…" Lita woke him up.

"Umm…you good?" he muttered.

"Yea I am. I 'm finally not afraid." Lita smiled.

"Good. Come here sweetheart" He smiled devilishly as he pulled her top off.

She giggled and let him make love to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had told him about Andrew. He laughed to himself. She told him what _she thought._ She didn't know everything but she will find out and as for lover boy………he has no idea what he's in for.


	7. Surprise

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks had passed since the incident and everything was back too normal. Lita and Randy were alright and Stacy was still running round the place trying to set up people.

"Baby…"Randy muttered as Lita kissed him.

"Hmmm…" she replied.

They were lying in bed watching the ring 2 at 4am.

"It's our one month anniversary tomorrow…"

"Yea I know."

"So…we have a date right?"

"Um…let me think. Dinner with you or anything else? Hard choice," Lita grinned.

"I take that as a yes." Randy kissed her. He moved his lips down to her neck when Lita's phone began to ring.

"Leave it." Randy whispered.

Lita shook her head and ended the phone call quickly. She began to get up.

"Where you going?" Randy asked.

"Stacy needs to talk."

"Stay. It'll probably about how she set up Christy with Dave or something."

Lita blew him a kiss before walking into Stacy's room. "You got it?" Lita asked.

Stacy nodded and handed her a brown bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night at the dinner.

"This place is so posh," Lita smiled. _Not my style but I could get used to it._

"You like it?" Randy asked.

"Yea I do," Lita replied.

"Can I get you any drinks?" a young blonde waiter asked.

"Um…I'll have a red wine and Lita…" Randy began.

"I'll just have an orange juice thanks," Lita added.

The waiter walked away as Randy gave a questioning looks to Lita.

"I didn't feel like alcohol," Lita replied as if reading his mind.

"Something new," Randy smiled.

"Shut up!" Lita laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**They talked and ate their food as they laughed at each other's jokes. He could see them. He was angry with them. At her. She didn't think much of his threat. He wanted her. She looked radiant. She was glowing. Really really sexy. Like his angel.**

**He'd let her off tonight but tomorrow he will return.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hotel.

"Give it to me!" Lita shrieked.

"You really want it?" Randy asked.

"It's a present for me! Show me!"

"Okay relax sweetheart."

He walked over to the drawers and pulled out a jewellery box. Lita took it from him and opened it. A diamond necklace in shape of a heart. The chain was made of white gold and the diamond pendant was large. It glistened in the light.

"Oh my god. It's lovely," Lita cried.

"Turn it over." Randy ordered.

Lita did as she was told. She turned it. _Amy and Randy forever._

Tears fell out of her eyes. It was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her.

"I have two presents for you," Lita choked.

She passed him silver chain engraved with her name. Her other present would be better.

"SO the other one is?" Randy enquired.

"It's going to be a big surprise!" Lita squealed.

"Tell me." Randy whispered moving closer to her.

"Well……"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry guys! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!

Please read and review.

Crazy chick

xxxx


	8. A walk in the Park

**Chapter 8**

"I'm pregnant!" Lita shrieked.

"WHAT!" Randy looked shocked.

"ME AND YOU ARE HAVING A BABY!"

Randy laughed and smiled. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"When did you find out?" he asked as he lay her down/

"Yesterday when I went to Stacy's I had actually got her to buy me a pregnancy test. Positive. And then doctors this morning and the doc confirmed it!" Lita giggled.

"Sweetheart, you've made me the happiest man alive!" Randy grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pregnant? He had been listening through the door and he couldn't believe it! How could she be pregnant with lover boys baby. Stupid. How can she be such an idiot? She thinks he was gone so she was moving on. He'd let her know the truth.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Lita smiled as she walked through the park. Life was beautiful. It was 7 in the morning and she needed to walk. Randy had offered too come with her but she protested. She wanted to walk alone. She wanted to go window-shopping.

She walked through the grassy area and watched the flowers move with the little wind. The park was empty. _What was that?_

Lita turned suddenly. _Dumb dumb there's nothing there. _

She walked on but the sound of footsteps continued. _Him._ _What should I do?_

She sped up. She began to run. Her heart was beating like crazy. She heard him speed up. She needed to get out and find a crowded place. She knew what he was capable of.

"Angel…" a voice whispered.

_Shit! It is him! _

Lita ran at the sound of his voice. She was fast but she knew he would catch up. The park was huge and with long paths. She jumped over the flowers. She turned but he wasn't there but she heard his footsteps.

"Come here my angel," he whispered.

She could see him. He was well built but wearing all black. His face was covered but his grin could be seen. He was getting closer. she tried to run faster but she tripped over her laces.

She tried crawling but he grabbed her legs.

"Got you!" he whispered.

She screamed as loud as she could but she knew no one could hear her. She kicked him and got up trying to run. He grabbed her with one hand around her waist. She bit him. He screamed loudly as she ran towards the exit.

"Bitch!" he screamed.

He sprinted after her, throwing her to the floor. "I want you."

"She's mine you bastard!" a familiar voice screamed.

"Randy," Lita whispered.

Randy raised his fist as he punched the stalker. Randy was pulling off the black ski mask when the stalker pushed Randy away. The stalker ran out of the park.

"Randy," Lita whispered as he picked her up.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked as she cried.

"I'm fine."

"The baby?"

"Fine as well." Lita smiled.

He carried her to their hotel room where a panicked Stacy and Trish stood.

"You alright?" Stacy fussed as Trish fluffed the pillows.

"I'm fine. Stop fussing," Lita said.

"We can't. You need food," Trish said as she called room service.

"And a drink," Stacy turned on the kettle.

Lita sighed. "Why'd you follow me?" Lita turned her attention to Randy.

"You forgot your phone. I'm glad I did or else he'd…" Randy replied. "Then when I saw him I dialled Stacy's number to let her know what's happening so she could get the room ready for you."

"Thank you," Lita murmured as she met with his lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Lita smiled.

"Good. We all love each other," Trish smirked as Lita laughed.

"Room service is on its way," Trish hugged Lita tightly.

There was a small knock on the door.

"That was fast," Stacy Commented as she opened the door. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Randy asked moving off the bed towards the door followed by Lita and Trish.

Lita gasped as she saw a bunch of black roses. She pulled the card out of Randy's hand:

**Next Time you won't be as lucky.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**She had got the message. He smiled at the thought of her baby's death. It would be a fun funeral to go to. He laughed like a maniac.**

A/N hope you like this chapter. It is short so please read and review and I'll update soon. Thanks for all you guys who have reviewed!

Crazy Chick

xxx


	9. The truth about Andrew

**Chapter 9**

Lita gasped as she saw a bunch of black roses. She pulled the card out of Randy's hand:

**Next Time you won't be as lucky.**

"Oh my god Randy!" Lita shrieked.

"Lita don't panic," Stacy assured her.

"Don't panic! BLACK ROSES MEAN DEATH! And the CARD!" Lita cried as she fell into Randy's arm.

"You lot should go," Randy whispered as he cuddled Lita. He kissed her to fell her lips and her skin had gone cold.

He held her all night as she cried. _My poor Lita. I'm going to kill that bastartd. _

"No your not," Lita muttered as she saw the look on his face.

"You read minds too?" Randy smiled.

"No I looked at your face. I know that face."

"He's hurting you!"

"There's another way. We just have to find it."

"Fine. Get some sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Li, I have to see Bishoff about yesterday," Randy announced as put on his trousers.

"How long you going to be," Lita got up looking worried.

"A while but I called Trish she'll be here in fifteen minutes.. Come here," he grinned as he kissed her.

"Hurry back," Lita whispered.

He closed the door behind him. She was alone. She heard the little droplets coming out of the bathroom tap. _15 minutes before Trish gets here. Shower. _

She grabbed some combats, a shirt and underwear and got into the shower. The cold water fell down her face and her body. It felt as if a big weight was being lifted. The water drained out her sorrow. At one point she heard the door open.

"Trish is that you?" She called.

No answer.

"Is anybody there?"

Again no answer.

She decided to ignore it. _My imagination._

She pulled on her towel and wiped away the wetness. Slowly she dressed. She began to hum. Her gaze turned to the bed. A letter and a parcel.

She looked at the box. **Do not open until the letter has been read.**

She was about to pick up the letter when a cheerful Trish entered the room.

"Hi darling," she smiled.

"Hey," Lita replied the letter still in her hand.

"How are you and the baby?"

"Fine thanks. We're both fine."

"What's that?" Trish asked pointing to the parcel and noticing the letter.

"I don't know. The envelope say…" Lita gasped and dropped the letter.

"What?" Trish picked up the letter. The colour rushing from her face. **THE TRUTH ABOUT ANDREW.**

"Oh shit!" Trish muttered.

"He was here! I knew I heard the door," Lita whispered.

"Are…you going to open it?"

Lita nodded taking the letter from Trish and slowly opening it. The ink was in red bringing chills down both Lita's and Trish's backs.

'**My dear angel,**

**I think it's about time you knew the truth.**

**See that night I killed his family. It was your fault but a mistake as well.**

**See I aimed for your family but I got his. My mistake.**

**But I saw how hurt you were and I saw Andrew leave. I accomplished my goal regardless of the way I did it.**

**I met Andrew that day. He recognised me but not as your true love. He said he made a mistake with you. It wasn't your fault. He wanted you back. There's a reason you never saw him again……**

**Remember that ring you gave him with an engraved 'A' on the front?**

**Open the box my angel.**

**Always loving you.**

**A loyal Fan**

**XXX'**

"Trish I want to be alone," Lita said.

"What? Why?" Trish was confused.

"Please."

"Ok."

Trish hugged her tightly and left.

Lita's eyes focused on the box. She unwrapped the cello tape. She screamed loudly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lita baby where are you?" Randy asked as he entered the hotel room.

He searched the room and sitting in the corner by the window was Lita, looking like a little girl.

"Babe you okay?" he asked getting closer and seeing her tears.

She handed him the letter and pointed to the box. He read it and looked in the box. A finger with gold ring and large silver 'A'.

"It's Andrew's, he killed him." Lita weeped as he hugged her tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N hope you like this chapter. It is short so please read and review and I'll update soon. Thanks for all you guys who have reviewed!**

**Crazy Chick**

**xxx**


	10. No my baby

**Sorry this chap took so long and the chapter is pretty short. lol. please read and review.**

**crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 9**

"Babe you okay?" he asked getting closer and seeing her tears.

She handed him the letter and pointed to the box. He read it and looked in the box. A finger with gold ring and large silver 'A'.

"It's Andrew's, he killed him." Lita weeped as he hugged her tightly.

"Calm down. I'm gonna call John to call the police."

Randy quickly called John who had to deal with the police as a pregnant Lita cried in Randy's arms.

"I'm nearly three months pregnant. Why's he doing this?" Lita muttered.

"He's a psycho," Randy replied as the police entered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, the police had finished their interview but unfortunately he had left no prints and by the looks of it he was undetectable. The police inspector Dave Timmins said they were trying everything they could to find him.

"They'll never find him," Lita cried.

"They will like that inspector said. He will be caught soon. He'll muck up and they'll catch him when he does," Randy hugged her.

"Andrew's gone…my fault."

"No it's not."

"Is."

"Not your fault." He kissed her she reciprocated. He held in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**She knew some more about Andrew but not everything. Pretty boy won't let her go but he will eventually. He'll tell her his other secret later but for now he needed to get rid of a distraction. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning

"You coming to RAW?" Randy asked.

"Yep. Might as well show my face," Lita replied.

"No coming near ringside," Randy ordered.

"Fine by me. 'I'll wait in your locker room until you come back is that okay?"

he nodded before replying, "You okay about….everything?"

"I'm dealing with it. It's time to move on. Your right the police will catch him. That's there job right?"

he smiled. She was stronger then she looked. He led her and his future baby to the limo.

"I love this black limo," Lita commented.

"Me too. It has both our names written all over it in silver," Randy grinned.

"I had to graffiti it all over. I didn't like it plain!"

"I know. It's…unique," he grinned as she playfully hit his arm.

They arrived in the arena shortly to be greeted by a shocked John Cena.

"You two okay?" he asked. "What you doing here?" noticing Lita.

"I work here," Lita laughed.

"In your condition?" He asked. "Get back in that weird limo and go back."

"Later," Lita laughed.

"Relax man. I bought her here to look after her. She's banned from ringside." Randy laughed at John Cena's bewildered face.

"Fine," John gave in.

The three walked into the arena to see Stacy running like a crazy woman.

"Go to the hotel," she screamed.

"Why?" Lita asked.

"RAW is invading Smackdown. That's why John's here." Stacy replied.

"So. It's a story line! Relax Stacy!" Lita cried.

"Relax? Anything can happen!" Stacy screamed causing the other three to laugh. She sighed and walked away slowly t get ready for her match.

"She on drugs?" Randy asked.

"Sometimes I wonder," Lita laughed.

"I have to go see Theodore Long and start the invasion," John waved them goodbye.

Randy led Lita into his locker room.

"So you are going to wait here right?" Randy asked as he put his trunks on.

"Yes I'll wait here. Be quick and we can have a little bit of fun," she said mischievously.

"Naughty naughty," he grinned as he kissed her goodbye.

_Wow. What did I do to deserve him? He's so lovely._

She looked around. His locker room was three times bigger then normal. It had another door leading to another living room style room. The monitor was on, showing his match.

She sat down on the black leather sofa.

_Was that footsteps? _Lita shiver. _Don't be stupid Lita! _

She laughed as she saw Randy do an RKO on undertaker. It was all planned and she knew he would win but it was still fun. It was a few seconds away from finishing.

"Angel…" a voice whispered.

She jumped and screamed as she saw a man in a black mask and full black outfit stood in front of her. He jumped over the sofa as she screamed. He pushed her down. She tried kicking and punching but it was no use. He was on top.

_Oh no!_

He was on top punching her.

"No my baby…" Lita screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you like this chapter. It is short so please read and review and I'll update soon. Thanks for all you guys who have reviewed!

Crazy Chick

xxx


	11. Miscarriage

**The last chapter was supposed to be chapter 10 but I mucked it up and wrote chapter nine so sorry if I confused anyone. Please read and review this chapter. All reviews are welcomed.**

**Crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 11**

He was on top punching her.

"No my baby…" Lita screamed.

Lita's screamed pierced his ears but he didn't let go.

"GET OFF HER," RANDY SCREAMED.

He punched the stalker and was planning to pull off the mask when Lita's screams got louder.

"Lita," Randy whispered. "It'll be okay." _I really hope I'm telling the truth._

-X-X-X-X-

An hour later Randy Orton was with John Cena and Stacy Keibler at the local hospital pacing up and down the waiting room.

"It'll be okay man," John Cena tried to break the silence.

Randy Orton looked at him. _I'm glad he's here with me but he's lying. I'm going to loose both my babies. Lita and my child. _Tears fell from his cheek.

"Excuse me…Mr.Orton," Doctor Cleothpath called.

"Yes," Randy chocked.

"I'm afraid we have bad news. Lita's had a miscarriage" the doctor announced.

**_LITA'S HAD A MISCARRIAGE. _**The word echoed in his mind. He lost his child.

"Lita…is she…" Randy began.

"She should be alright by morning. A little traumatised but that's it," The doctor sighed. He hated breaking bad news.

"Can I see her?" Randy asked.

The doctor nodded.

-X-X-X-X-

**Miscarriage. Just what I wanted. Now nothing can tie her down with pretty boy.**

**Don't worry Lita, my angel, one day you and me will have a little kid. **

He let out a psychotic laugh.

-X-X-X-X-

"Li…" Randy entered the hospital room.

She smiled through her tears but the smile disappeared within minutes. "I…lost…"

"I know. Don't worry sweetheart I'm here," Randy cuddled her.

he knew what she was feeling. Guilt, disappointment and a hell of a lot of sadness._ i love you Li. i'll never let him hurt you ever again._

"I had a storyline…with me and Kane…I never knew it would hurt this much…" Lita cried. _Why me? why not someone else?_

"I know but everything will be alright. We'll have another child one day," he tried to calm her. _I know we have to grieve for this one because of that psychopath._

She nodded. What had she done to deserve him?

"I love you," he whispered trying to fight back more tears.

"I love you too," she replied.

Randy could no longer fight the tears. He let out his emotions with the woman of his dreams, they both grieved for their child.

-X-X-X-X-

"When can she leave?" John asked Stacy.

"She has to spend two nights here. She's lost a lot of blood and they just want to make sure she's okay," Stacy replied.

"Poor Lita and Randy. I can never imagine loosing a baby like that," John sighed.

"I know," Stacy replied.

Her phone began to ring.

"Hello," she answered.

"Babe…" a voice came.

"Chris what's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"He's coming to the hospital."

"Who is?" Stacy asked.

"He left a note saying he'll meet her at the hospital. It won't be delivered to Lita on time. It's him Stace. He wants…" the line went dead.

Stacy looked at her phone. Battery dead.

"John the psycho's here," Stacy breathed.

"What?" John yelled.

He began running towards Lita's room. Too late. Lita looked as if she had fainted and Randy was surrounded in a pool of blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you like this chapter. It is short so please read and review and I'll update soon. Thanks for all you guys who have reviewed!

Crazy Chick

xxx


	12. Violins and rose petals

**Hope you like this chapter. Merry Christmas to you all or Happy Hanukkah and Happy Holidays. **

**Crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 12**

"Well doc?" John asked.

"Mr. Orton has lost quite a bit of blood. We're going to keep him here for a night, possibly two. Ms. Dumas will be kept for two nights. Shock is what has got her," the doctor explained.

"Thank you," Stacy whispered.

"Can we see them?" John asked.

"I advise you wait till the morning," The doctor answered.

-X-X-X-X-

The following morning, Randy had woken up but was told to stay one more night just like Lita.

"I'm seeing Li," Randy announced as he got out of his bed and walked away from John.

"Randy…" John shouted.

John sighed knowing he had no other choice but to follow.

The two soon entered Lita's room where Stacy was currently sitting.

"Baby…" Randy whispered.

"We got to leave," Stacy said dragging John with her.

"I'm sorry," Lita muttered.

He climbed into the bed and cuddled her, "Don't be."

"Your hurt," she moved her hand over all his bandages o his head.

"So? Pain is good for you," Randy smiled.

"What we gonna do?"

"I don't know but we'll think of something."

"I hope we do Randy."

-X-X-X-X-

SEVEN DAYS LATER

"Lita's meeting me tonight right?" Randy asked Stacy.

"Sure, she'll be at the restaurant. Me and Chris will drop her," Stacy replied.

"Okay thanks," Randy said as she left.

John entered Randy's hotel room.

"Prepared for tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. She needs cheering up," Randy smiled.

"You holding up?"

"Yea I'm okay. I just want to show Lita that I love her and she's the only one for me," Randy said.

"I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling about your baby."

"I wish you never have to fell this pain."

"I'm sorry."

"So am i."

-X-X-X-X-

That evening…

"Stacy I don't want to dress up," Lita argued.

"It's hard I get that but maybe tonight is what you and Randy need," Stacy hugged her.

"Fine I'll wear the red dress," Lita gave in.

Lita put on a short red dress with silver heels. Stacy got the right accessories including a heart locket, a bracelet, some bangles and a handbag.

Lita sighed. _I miss my baby. _

Lita entered Chris's car with Stacy. They were silent and when they reached the restaurant a handsome Randy stood outside in a black suit.

"Glad you made it," he said as he helped her out of the car.

"Me too," Lita kissed him on the cheek.

They entered the restaurant and to Lita's surprise, only one table stood in the middle. It was set for two with a red cloth and two with candles.

"Did you book the whole restaurant?" Lita asked as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Yea. I wanted tonight to be special," Randy grinned. "You alright?"

"I'm better now I'm with you." She held out her hand across the table and grabbed his.

"I love you Li."

"I love you too."

"I've ordered already," Randy smiled.

"As long as it's not cat brains I'm alright," Lita whispered.

"Nah. It's lobster, mash and veggies," Randy smiled.

"Nice. What's the occasion?"

"After we eat you'll find out."

The food came straight after. They laughed and talked as they ate. Soon the plates were cleared up.

That's when the violins began to play.

"So beautiful," Lita whispered.

"Just like you," Randy smiled.

"Thanks."

"Amy Dumas," Randy began. He got up and went down on one knee. The music was still playing and red rose petals fell from the roof. "You have made me so happy. Your beautiful, intelligent every guys dream. Every morning when I wake up, I see your radiant face. I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I go to sleep at night and the last thing I see is your beauty. I hold you tight to make sure I don't loose you. Bay I want to wake up to your face everyday of my life. You are the reason I wake up. I love you so much will you marry me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all you guys who have reviewed! I have a bit of a writers block. Not sure where to go with this story. Any ideas?

Crazy Chick

xxx


	13. A little note

**Hope you like this chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 12**

"Amy Dumas," Randy began. He got up and went down on one knee. The music was still playing and red rose petals fell from the roof. "You have made me so happy. Your beautiful, intelligent every guys dream. Every morning when I wake up, I see your radiant face. I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I go to sleep at night and the last thing I see is your beauty. I hold you tight to make sure I don't loose you. Bay I want to wake up to your face everyday of my life. You are the reason I wake up. I love you so much will you marry me?" He opened the ring box revealing a white gold ring with a huge diamond which could blind someone.

Tears formed in her eyes. She smiled. "Yes Randy I'll marry you."

He grinned as he placed the ring on her finger. He picked her up. Kissed her and twirled her around.

-X-X-X-X-

**Did I hear that right? Pretty boy has proposed? No way.**

**But she said yes. He must have.**

**I'm going to loose her if she marries him. She'll be his sweetheart and not my angel.**

**I will never let that happen.**

**So, should I stop the wedding or do something even better?**

**They will find out his identity soon. Really soon.**

-X-X-X-X-

"Lita I love you so much," Randy said as they entered their bedroom.

"I love you more. What did I do to deserve you?" Lita grinned.

"I have no clue but I'm glad I'm with you sweetheart." Randy kissed her lightly.

"You planned all of tonight?" Lita asked.

"Yep. I wanted it to be so special so you'd remember it forever."

"I love you."

He kissed her again pushing her onto the bed.

-X-X-X-X-

The next morning…

"He proposed!" Trish squealed.

"Yes"" Lita shrieked.

"Look at the size of that rock!" Victoria pointed to the ring.

"This is so cool," Stephanie smiled.

"God Lita you're so lucky," Stacy grinned.

The five of them were sitting in Trish's hotel room drinking wine.

"You helped plan it. Didn't you?" Lita asked.

Stacy nodded, "And so did Chris and John."

"I love you Stacy," Lita hugged her tightly and pulled the others for a hug too.

"And I won't you three as bridesmaids. I'm not having a maid of honour because I am not choosing between you three," Lita squealed as she broke the hug.

"Set a date?" Victoria asked.

"Four weeks. After the anniversary of our baby's…" Lita trailed off.

"Lita," Stephanie hugged her.

"We have to pick the dresses. Get drunk. Hen night. Book a church. Flowers. Oh god so much to do," Stacy ranted.

"You sound like Dawn," Trish laughed. "Speaking of Dawn. Have you told her?"

"Yea but with her pregnancy she turned down the part of the bridesmaid but she will try to come," Lita answered.

"So what we doing today?" Victoria asked today.

"Wedding plans start officially tomorrow. I just want to look at a few dresses today. Is that okay?" Lita asked as the others grabbed their handbags.

-X-X-X-X-

"So she said yes?" John asked.

"Yea she did," Randy whispered.

"Feels like a dream?" Paul asked.

"Yea it does," Randy answered.

Chris Jericho, John Cena, Paul, Randy and Christian sat in Randy's room drinking beer.

"Your lucky to have her," Chris commented.

"So don't loose her," Christian warned.

"I won't but I want to ask you all something," Randy started. "I want you all to be up there with me. Li's having four bridesmaids so you know…"

"And John's your best man," Paul continued.

"If he accepts," Randy turned to John.

"Of course I do," John quickly hugged his best friend.

"So we gonna sit around and drink beer?" Chris asked.

"That's the plan," Randy opened another bottle of beer.

-X-X-X-X-

"What about this type of thing?" Stephanie held up a strapless short white wedding dress.

"Actually I would like a strapless dress but not a short one," Lita commented.

"This one," Stacy offered.

"Not long enough," Lita smiled.

"So picky!" Trish and Victoria laughed.

"Excuse me mam," the owner of the boutique said to Lita. "A man just left this note for you."

She handed Lita the note. She opened the note and read it:

**My dear angel,**

**I warn you now.**

**Buy black because if you marry pretty boy I will kill him.**

**A loyal fan.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you like this chapter. It is short so please read and review and I'll update soon. Thanks for all you guys who have reviewed! I have a bit of a writers block. Not sure where to go with this story. Any ideas?

Crazy Chick

xxx


	14. A plan?

**Hope you like this chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 13**

It had been a week since the wedding store incident. Lita sat in Trish's hotel room crying. _Randy…i'm sorry._

"Lita?" Trish asked entering the room.

"Hey Trish," Lita wiped away her tears.

"Li, he's outside," Trish smiled.

"You read the note, I can't see him."

"Randy loves you and he has no idea about the note."

"It's better this way."

Trish hugged her red head friend.

"He told me to tell you he loves you and if you don't want to get married then he's okay with that," Trish said.

Lita smiled, "He's sweet and so lovely but I can't hurt him."

"Li…" Trish began.

"Please Trish. Tell him to go away."

Trish sighed and went back outside. "I have to go see Stacy after then I'll be back."

Lita nodded and watched the blonde exit.

_I can't believe this is happening. He's ruining my life and Randy's. he killed my baby and destroyed my love. Hope he's happy now. _

"LITA!" a voice came from outside.

Lita looked out of the window.

"Lita please talk to me," the third generation shouted.

"Go…go away," Lita cried.

The other superstars who were staying in the hotel started to pay attention to the scene. Randy stood outside Lita's window. She was on the third floor and was definitely higher up. Luckily, she had a garden view so he stood on the grass.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I love you," Randy said.

"Randy please…" Lita began.

"Li. I love you more then life itself. Nothing in this world means anything if your not there with me. You're the highlight of my life and without you, I'm incomplete. Tell me what the problem is Lita," Randy smiled.

"Go on Romeo!" Dave and John chorused.

"Let me come up and we'll talk," Randy offered.

Lita sighed, "Fine."

Randy smiled and made his way to the third floor. Lita opened the door. She had lost weight and by the looks of it, Randy wasn't coping either.

"Sweetheart," Randy went for a hug but was pushed back.

"We're talking Randy," Lita sat down on her window ledge.

"Fine. Why did we break up?"

"I told you because we don't feel right together."

"If you think I believe that you've got another thing coming."

"It is."

"Tell me honestly what the reason is Lita."

"I can't Randy."

"Can't or Won't?"

"I'm doing you a favour here," Lita yelled.

"A favour? How by making me wish I were dead. I'm dying without you," Randy replied.

"You'd die even if I was with you," Lita replied. _SHIT! SHUT UP LITA!_

"What?" a confused Randy asked.

"Here," Lita passed him the note she had received previously.

He read it. "So?"

"Go Randy. I'm not risking your life!"

She pushed him out of her room and when he was gone, she cried. _I'm sorry I'm hurting you but you'll find someone else. You'll be happy one day. _

She reminisced about how they first met on the night of her return to the ring after neck surgery.

**FLASHBACK**

Lita paced up and down the arena. She stood near the curtains. She had to help Trish tonight. She was nervous.

"Nervous?" a voice came.

"A little," she replied facing Randy Orton.

"Lita right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Randy Orton." He smiled. "Heard a lot about you."

"Good I hope."

"Yea there was some good in it," he laughed.

"I've heard nothing about you," she smiled.

"Baby, I'm a third generation superstar," he grinned.

"Cocky huh?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She remembered that after that sentence she had to go to the ring. The cockiness turned her off. _He was just playing. I don't know how we began to hate each other after that. Wait…evolution._

Randy had joined Evolution and he thought he was on top of the world even though it was only a storyline. He met a different girl everyday. _I was jealous. How fill I feel when he moves on?_

Trish entered the room and ran to Lita.

"I ran into Randy," she breathed.

"So?" she asked.

Stacy entered closing the door. "Showed him the note?"

Lita nodded.

"He has a plan to catch the psycho," Stacy announced.

"Interested?" Trish grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you like this chapter. Please read and review and I'll update soon.

Crazy Chick

xxx


	15. Captured

**Hope you like this chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 14**

Therefore, that was Randy's plan. She sent a message through Trish that she was to be bait not him. He argued and Trish ran back and forth delivering the messages until Randy agreed.

"Alright so I'm standing alone in the parking lot hoping he comes along," Lita whispered so Trish could barely hear her.

Trish nodded and laughed incase he was watching.

"Tomorrow," Lita smiled.

"Okay. Sleep," Trish smiled as she got into her bed.

Lita slid into her own bed wishing Randy were there to keep her warm. _Tomorrow I finally meet him. The guy who's destroyed my life. The guy who killed my baby. The guy who's trying to take Randy away from me. He is the murderer of Andrew. Tomorrow we will stop him._

-X-X-X-X-

**She's so beautiful. I can't hear her. She will be mine. I am not sharing her. **

**No one will take her.**

-X-X-X-X-

The next morning…

"You ready Randy?" John asked.

"You called everyone?" Randy asked.

"By everyone you meant Detective Zach and Dave, then yea I called everyone," John smiled.

"Alright then," Randy sighed. _Will Lita be alright? _

"Nervous?"

"Yea. Does Stacy and Chris know?"

"Yea I think they do."

"Ready?"

"I should ask you that Randy."

"I'm ready. Come on man," Randy said to John.

-X-X-X-X-

"You ready?" Trish asked.

"Yea I guess," Lita sighed. "I'm scared."

"Randy's there. He will protect you."

"I know but what if the guy is someone I know well?"

"Then we'll deal with it when we cross that bridge." Trish said.

_i hope we don't cross that Bridge Trish._

"I'm out," Lita hugged Trish and made her way to the parking lot. Hs couldn't help but look over her shoulder all the time. She was close to the parking lot when someone covered her mouth.

-X-X-X-X-

"Where is she?" John asked.

"Where is he?" Randy added.

"You don't think…" John began.

"What's going on guys," Detective Zach asked.

"Oh no. he knows. He's got her." Randy ran into the hotel.

-X-X-X-X-

"You think I'm stupid," the stalker spat.

"No…" Lita cried.

She was in a dark room and tied to a chair. She couldn't move and her lip was bleeding from where he had hit her.

"You think I didn't know about yours and loverboy's plan?" the stalker shouted.

Lita decided to remain silent. _Maybe he'll let me go. keep dreaming Lita._

"You bitch!" he spat. "I've waited forever for you baby."

His voice became calmer. "For a long time I saw you with the other guys. I was dying without you. Now none can separate us."

"Who are you?" Lita whispered.

He looked at her and removed his ski mask.

"You?" Lita cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. we're getting closer to the end...

Crazy Chick

xxx


	16. Finally unmasked

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 15**

"Yea it's me angel," he whispered.

"Why?" Lita asked.

The moment I saw you years ago I wanted you and do you know how lucky I was that you came to the WWE?" he smiled.

Lita remained silent.

"We became friends. It was perfect but then there was Matt and Jeff. I hated them for taking you away so I hurt Matt and I showed you he wan't the guy you thought he was." He smiled.

"Alright you did show me that," Lita tried to play along.

"Then we got put into a storyline together even though we weren't technically together but still. We got on so well and I definitely thought you and me would end up together but no. You prefer Orton. Pretty boy! What's so special about him Lita?" he screamed.

Lita cried.

"You got pregnant. If you had that baby I would loose you."

"You hurt me to keep me form slipping away!" Lita screamed.

He slapped her across the face as more tears fell from her eyes. Her cheek went red.

"SHUT UP! You were gonna marry him!" he screamed.

"If you love someone you will want them to be happy," Lita whispered.

"I love you," he whispered. "We will be happy."

"Don't hurt Randy," Lita whispered as his lips got closer.

He pulled back and laughed. "I was gonna kiss you and you talk about him."

He paced the dark room.

"BITCH," he screamed.

"Where are we?" Lita asked.

"YOUR MINE NOW AND WE CAN'T LIVE TOGETHER SO WE'LL DO SOMETHING ELSE," he yelled.

"Live together?" Lita thought. "Your gonna kill us both."

"At least we'll get a happy ending together."

"I don't want to die."

"You'll be happy," he grinned.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Lita screamed.

"No one will hear you angel. It's just you and me," he smiled.

-X-X-X-X-

"Did you hear that john?" Randy asked.

"Hear what?" John sighed.

"Someone screaming Help," Randy said.

"We're not gonna find her are we?" Stacy cried.

"We will," Trish reassured her.

"We've searched the whole hotel!" Stacy cried.

"Stacy shut up! I can hear her, this way," Randy ordered pointing down the corridor.

"Where now?" John asked.

"She needs to scream again or we'll have to search every room," Randy sighed. _Will I ever see her again?_

-X-X-X-X-

"I dare you to scream. No one will hear you. Soundproof," the stalker grinned.

Lita shut up immediately.

"SCREAM!" he ordered.

"RANDY!" Lita screamed. _Please Randy please hear me._

-X-X-X-X-

"This room," Randy pointed to the door. _She screamed my name._

He and John kicked open the door to the celebrity suite. It was dark and they heard Lita's cries.

John fiddled for the switch. The stalker stood in front of Lita. His head turned…

"Chris," Stacy whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. closer to the end.

Crazy Chick

xxx


	17. A gunshot!

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 16**

John fiddled for the switch. The stalker stood in front of Lita. His head turned…

"Chris," Stacy whispered.

Randy stood in the doorway. Chris had not seen him yet. _Chris Jericho? Someone who is supposed to be my friend, how can he do this?_

Randy stepped back into the hallway. He stood against the hallway hall listening to him talk. He couldn't face it.

"So where's pretty boy," Chris laughed from within the room.

John and Stacy both turned around to se Randy had gone.

"Chris…"Stacy moved closer.

"Stop!" Chris shouted and pulled out a gun.

"Chris don't do anything stupid," John warned.

"Just stay there," Chris whispered holding the gun to Lita's head.

"Why Chris?" Stacy cried.

"Because I love her," Chris smiled.

"So you never loved me?" Stacy whispered.

"No," Chris replied emotionlessly.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DATE ME!" Stacy screamed.

"To get closer to Lita but hey you aren't too bad," he grinned.

John took a step forward.

"STOP or I'll shoot," Chris warned. "Close the door or she dies!"

Stacy did as she was told in fear for her friends life.

"Let her go mate," John asked.

"Why so pretty boy can marry her and live happily ever after," Chris mocked. "Where is he Lita? He doesn't love you!"

Lita cried. _He doesn't love me. He's not even here._

"It's time we start our new life together," Chris put his finger on the trigger.

Lita tried to scream and John ran forward but was knocked out when Chris hit John's head with the gun. Stacy tried to pull the gun off him but was pushed onto John. Chris held the gun once more to Lita's head. Before he could shoot, another bang was heard. Not a gun but glass shattering. Randy jumped in through the window and wrestled Chris to the ground. They were both rolling around on the floor. The gun fell out of Chris's hand. Randy punched Chris's head both trying to reach the gun.

"Don't move," Stacy ordered Chris as she held the gun.

"Stacy baby…"Chris began.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

Randy ran to Lita and freed her.

"Lita…" Randy whispered.

"I thought…you weren't coming," She hugged him and cried.

"I love you!" Randy whispered.

"I love you too." Lita kissed him.

Chris couldn't take it he attacked Stacy and he grabbed the gun. BANG! A gunshot was fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you like this chapter. Please read and review and I'll update soon. Yea I know very short chapter. hope u all like it though.

Crazy Chick

xxx


	18. The hospital

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 17**

"I love you!" Randy whispered.

"I love you too." Lita kissed him.

Chris couldn't take it he attacked Stacy and he grabbed the gun. BANG! A gunshot was fired.

Randy jumped in front of Lita, the bullet hit him under his ribs. He let out a cry of pain and fell.

"RANDY!" Lita screamed.

BANG! Another shot.

Chris fell to the ground; the gun fell out of his hand. Standing in the doorway with a gun in his hand was Detective Zach. Stacy ran over to John and grabbed his phone dialling for an ambulance.

"Two guys have been shot, don't care about one of them but the other I do and my other friend he's been hit on the head," Stacy explained and then gave the address. She then sat next to John holding him.

Lita cried as Randy's blood surrounded her. His eyes were closing.

"If I don't make it," he whispered. "I want to tell you…I love you." With that his eyes closed.

"No! You're going to make it. We're gonna get married and have kids," Lita cried.

Lita held him and moved toward Chris, still holding Randy's hand.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him.

"I love you!" he whispered.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," she screamed as the detective tried to clam her. "LET GO!"

The detective walked out of the room trying to hurry the ambulance.

"I wasn't alone," Chris whispered.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"I wasn't the only one who was after you," Chris's eyes closed.

Lita ran over to Randy and hugged him tightly. He was getting colder. Within a few minutes, the ambulance arrived as they were all taken to the hospital. The sirens were blazing. The lights were flashing. Lita shook with fear as she watched them trying to find Randy's pulse. _I can't loose you Randy. If I loose you, I'll die! Randy I love you please wake up! I can't loose you. _Tears formed in her eyes.

As soon as they got to the hospital an aged doctor called Doctor Rimy took over Randy.

"Miss Dumas?" he asked the group of WWE superstars.

Standing in the waiting room were Trish, Stacy, Dave, Paul, Stephanie, Rey and various others including Vince McMahon and the other McMahon's stood waiting. Randy's family were on the way.

"Yes," Lita moved toward the doctor.

"We've taken Mr. Orton into surgery. His life is in serious danger and if we don't operate I'm afraid he won't live," the doctor explained.

"What are his chances after the operation?" Vince asked.

"A higher chance, that's all I can say. He will need to make it through tonight and then he's out of immediate danger," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Lita said as she broke down.

Stacy cuddled her friend as Trish asked about John.

"He's fine. You may see him if you wish," the doctor smiled as Trish went to John's room.

Lita cried harder, "It's all my fault."

"No sweetie it's not," Stacy assured her.

"If it wasn't for me getting involved with Randy, Chris would not have shot him! If I hadn't been stupid enough to get caught Randy would not have tried to rescue me. Same with John," Lita cried.

_It's all my fault! _Lita weeped.

She stood outside the operating theatre as they worked on Randy. Her heart missed a heart beat as she saw Randy with tubes on him as he came out.

"Well?" Lita asked the doctor

"The operation was successful, but he's lost a lot of blood. He'll be awake in the morning hopefully," the doctor smiled.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Well…only you. Until he wakes only one person can be with him," the doctor said.

"Stacy," Lita called her friend as the doctor disappeared through the corridors.

"Yea," the blonde answered.

"He's gonna be alright. Do me a favour tell the others and they can go and so can you," Lita smiled.

"All right sweetie," she kissed her best friend on the cheek and left.

"Oi how's John?" Lita asked.

"Leaving in the morning. He's alright," Stacy waved.

Lita moved into the room. She sat n the chair beside him and lay her head down and fell into a deep sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Someone was stroking her hair. She had not moved all night. She moved her hand to touch his.

"Randy," she whispered.

Staring at her from the hospital bed was Randy Orton. Still bruised and hurting but he was awake.

"Morning sweetheart," he whispered.

"We're gonna be okay," she muttered.

"I love you," she kissed him lightly.

"I love you too," Randy hugged her.

They talked for a little longer and she went to see John and Trish leaving Randy to sleep.

"Lita," Trish called as she left the room.

"Hey, I was just coming to see you," Lita smiled. She saw the look on her friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Chris…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you like this chapter. Please read and review and I'll update soon. One or two more chapters left! Keep the reviews coming!

Crazy Chick

xxx


	19. DEAD!

**Hope you like this chapter. Some strong language. **

**Crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 18**

"Hey, I was just coming to see you," Lita smiled. She saw the look on her friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Chris…" Trish began.

"What about him?" Lita asked bitterly.

"He's awake," Trish said.

"Why should I care Trish?" Lita asked.

"He wants to see you," Trish whispered afraid of the look in Lita's eyes.

"So?" Lita replied.

"So? Find out what he wants! One last time," Trish suggested.

_I wasn't the only one who was after you. _Chris's word echoed throughout Lita's head. She wanted…needed to find out.

Lita sighed as she headed toward Chris's hospital room. She saw him sitting up. He had a few scars on his face from the grass. He had no shirt on and many white bandages and for once he was not smiling.

"What do you want?" Lita asked.

"Glad you came," he tried to smile.

_So the pains stopping him smiling._ "Hurry up will you," Lita moaned.

"Lita I truly did love you," Chris said. Lita kept quite. "I never meant to hurt you."

"HURT ME! YOU NEARLY FUCKING KILLED RANDY!"

"I loved you. I thought it was the best for…us."

"Us? There is no us."

"Why you here then?"

"What did you mean by you wasn't the only one who was after me," Lita blurted out.

"Others? Did I say that?" Chris grinned.

"Chris stop fooling around and tell me you asshole."

"Asshole am I?"

"I'll come back tomorrow maybe you'll feel like talking then!" Lita screamed.

"Maybe I will." Chris smiled. _I'll tell her tomorrow._

Lita walked out the room angrily. She walked in to see John next.

"Hey you alright?" Lita smiled.

"Had one hell of an headache," John joked.

Lita let out a laugh, "So where's Trish gone?"

"To grab some chocolate."

"Her and her chocolate cravings," Lita smiled.

There was an awkward silence between the two not knowing what to say.

"Thank you," Lita broke the ice.

"For what?" John asked.

"For coming to save me. For taking a gun to your head for…"

"I get it," John laughed. "Your welcome."

Lita left as soon as Trish arrived. Seeing them hugging made her want Randy. _I am so lucky._

If Randy had not been around Chris would still be destroying her life. _I can't believe that stupid spin the bottle game helped us get together. _Lita laughed at the memory.

She entered his hospital room quietly. He was asleep but as soon as she entered a smile crept up on his face. _He knows I'm here._ Lita smiled. He loved her that much, even when he was asleep he knew she was there.

She fell asleep once more to that thought.

-X-X-X-X-

"Lita!" Stacy called her friend.

"I need to see Chris. I told him yesterday I would see him today so he can explain some things," Lita smiled. _He can't hurt me know. _

"Lita…" Stacy said.

"I know. Stupid to go to my stalker huh? I know it's…" Lita began.

"Lita shut up!" Stacy yelled. "That freak show called Chris is DEAD!"

Lita looked at her. _He can't tell me anything now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you like this chapter. Please read and review and I'll update soon. One more chapter left! Keep the reviews coming!

Crazy Chick

xxx


	20. A happily ever after?

**Hope you like this chapter. Along the way somewhere I got my chapters really messed up. Lol. This is chapter 20. hope u like it. Plz read the authors note at the bottom once ur dun.**

**Crazychick**

**xxx**

**Chapter 20**

It had been three months since Chris's death. They didn't know how exactly he died but he had and that was it. So why was the bride thinking about it on her wedding day. _Because there were others involved. _

"Lita you look gorgeous!" Stacy shrieked.

"Yea you do," Stephanie gasped.

Trish and Victoria nodded.

The four bridesmaids were dressed in short strapless baby pink dresses with white and pink bouquets.

Lita herself turned to the mirror. She was wearing a white strapless wedding dress with a veil, which was over a metre long. Her face was covered and she held her bouquet of red roses.

"Thanks guys," Lita whispered.

"Randy's so lucky, he better now that," Victoria smiled.

"And if he doesn't we'll kick his ass," Trish grinned.

Lita laughed at her four best friends. They had all been there for her throughout the whole ordeal. She loved them to bits.

"You ready?" Stacy asked.

Vince was giving her away because her parents didn't really care anymore. Randy's parents were really supportive to both Randy and Lita. She smiled at the thought of being Mrs. Randy Orton. Every girl's fantasy.

"I'm ready," Lita whispered as she linked Vince. The bridesmaids made their way to the front one by one.

Lita took a deep breathe as she saw Randy standing at the alter in his tuxedo with his best man John. Lita smiled. _Chris was lying to me there was no one else. Nothing will ruin me and Randy._

Randy smiled when he saw her. she was the centre of attention and not because of Chris. Lita smiled as she was 'given away'.

The two exchanged vows first.

"Lita you are my sun, you are my moon. From this day I promise to love you, to cherish you and be your slave if you want but I will always be there even in the hereafter," Randy recited his vows.

"Randy, you have been there for me when I needed you and I will do the same for you. I love you and I want you. I will hold you and cherish you even in the hereafter, I will never hurt you," Lita said.

The priest then made them exchange rings.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Randy leaned in and lustfully kissed her.

Lita smiled as he pulled away. _We made it. This is my happily ever after._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Right where should I start…..hmmm….reviewers: thank you so much for the reviews and thank you for sticking with this story even when it got crap! Thank you so much. I never thought this would be so successful. Thanks for the suggestions some of you made and I'm grateful for your help! Love you all.**

**Second thing: A SEQUEL. Should I or shouldn't I? I could by getting the others who helped Chris involved in the next one or should I leave it with Lita's explanation that Chris was crazy and making it up? **

**Let me know and once again thanks for the reviews.**

**Crazy Chick**

**xxx**


End file.
